When assembling a turbine, detailed measurements of concentricity deviation of the stator and rotor are typically taken during installation in an effort to ensure proper alignment of the stator with the rotor. This process can be time consuming and ultimately may require use of a crane to repeatedly remove the upper half of the stator to perform measurements using lead wire, i.e., measuring the rotor's deformation under the load of the upper half of the stator to ensure proper alignment.